Mon héros
by SerdaiglePower
Summary: Lily rentre de l'école et fait lire sa rédaction sur son héros préféré à son père.


Bonjour chers camarades !

J'ai écrit un petit OS qui me tenait à coeur sur la relation Harry/Lily Luna. Parce que l'Enfant maudit à dépeint Harry comme un horrible père j'ai eu envie d'arranger ça et de me concentrer sur la relation qu'il tient avec sa fille. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'imaginer en papa-poule jouant avec elle et la laissant gagner.

En espérant que ça vous plaise,

Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer:** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

* * *

Harry se réveilla en s'étirant paresseusement. Il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui et il devait avouer qu'il n'en était pas mécontent. Ginny elle était déjà partie à la Gazette, James et Albus à Poudlard, Lily à l'école primaire moldue il avait la journée pour lui. Mais il n'était pas question de chômer, bien au contraire. Après un rapide petit-déjeuner, il fit quelques tâches ménagères, heureusement ni lui ni Ginny n'étaient très maniaques ni très désordonnés et tout fut terminé rapidement.

Harry avait un peu perdu l'habitude d'être seul chez lui. Les jours de congés étaient assez rares pour lui et même durant ses vacances il y avait Ginny et les enfants ou Ron qui passait le voir. Là il était tout seul et ne savait pas si il devait l'apprécier ou attendre la fin de l'après-midi pour aller chercher Lily à la sortie de l'école. Il passait de plus en plus de temps avec elle, sachant très bien que l'année prochaine, elle irait à Poudlard et qu'il ne la verrait plus aussi souvent. Sa petite dernière, sa seule fille. Harry était parfois trop papa-poule avec elle au grand dam de Ginny qui levait les yeux au ciel à chaque fois qu'il paniquait quand Lily trébuchait dans l'herbe ou mettait du temps à sortir de classe. Il n'y pouvait rien. Il avait été pareil avec ses fils mais il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi il était encore plus protecteur avec Lily. Il essayait de lui donner, de donner à ses enfants tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu dans son enfance. De l'amour et de la tendresse.

 **oOo**

Après avoir regardé d'un œil une émission culinaire sans grand intérêt, Harry était sortit attendre Lily à la sortie de l'école. Il était content que Ginny aie accepté que les enfants fréquentent une école moldue. Il n'en avait pas de très bon souvenirs mais ses enfants avaient un héritage moldu qu'il voulait qu'ils connaissent. Et puis c'était une très bonne façon de faire rencontrer leurs deux mondes tout en douceur.

« Papa ! Papa! »

Lily se jeta à son cou et il la souleva dans les airs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma petite lune ? »

Elle rit au surnom que Luna et Rolf lui avaient donné à sa naissance. Harry ne l'employait que rarement.

« J'ai eu la meilleure note en rédaction, tu veux la lire ?

\- Bien sûr ! Mais à la maison d'accord ? »

Lily parut un peu déçue alors Harry passa par la pâtisserie pour lui acheter des cookies au chocolat. Elle retrouva vite le sourire même si elle semblait étrangement pressée de rentrer et de montrer sa rédaction, ce qui étonna son père. Lily était comme Hermione, une très bonne élève et il avait l'habitude qu'elle lui fasse lire ses devoirs mais là ça cachait quelque chose.

Il du presque courir, le cartable _Star Wars_ de sa fille sur le dos pour la rattraper. Il devait avoir l'air malin et pria pour qu'aucun mage noir ne l'ai vu comme ça. Ce n'était pas très crédible pour un Auror.

« Allez papa dépêche toi !

\- Oui, oui ! Dis qu'est-ce qu'elle a de particulier ta rédaction ?

\- Tu vas voir ! »

Harry ouvrit la porte et eu à peine déposé le cartable sur le sol que Lily plongea sa main dedans et sortit d'un de ses cahiers une feuille à carreau qu'elle lui tendit. Tant pis pour le goûter, il attendrait.

Les grands yeux de sa fille guettaient la réaction de son père.

« On devait écrire une rédaction sur notre super-héros préféré et je t'ai choisis toi.

\- Oh, Lily... »

Les yeux embués de larmes, Harry leva les yeux de la rédaction de sa fille. C'était parfait. Il n'avait jamais pu montrer ses devoirs à qui que ce soit. Les Dursley s'en étaient toujours moqués.

 _J'ai choisis de parler de mon père parce qu'il est vraiment un super-héros. Il ne vole pas comme Superman et n'a pas un lasso magique comme Wonder Woman mais il est mon héros._

 _Il se bat tous les jours contre les méchants qui ne respectent pas les lois. Il en a attrapé des tas dont un grand méchant qui avait fait du mal à sa famille. Les méchants savent ce qu'il a fait et qu'il vaut mieux ne pas tomber sur lui parce qu'il est plus intelligent et fort qu'eux._

 _Mais papa est aussi mon héros parce que je sais que je suis toujours en sécurité avec lui. Je sais qu'il m'aime et me protégera toujours._

 _C'est mon héros parce qu'il ne refuse jamais de me porter sur ses épaules même quand il a mal au dos, qu'il sait exactement comment j'aime manger mes toasts le matin. Il m'a appris à nager et à grimper aux arbres et il écrase toujours les araignées parce qu'il sait que je n'aime pas ça. Il est aussi le plus fort pour inventer des histoires quand on joue avec mes poupées et il me laisse toujours gagner quand on fait un jeu. Il m'écoute toujours et il sait toujours quoi dire quand je fais un cauchemar au milieu de la nuit._

 _Mon papa est un héros même si il a toujours peur que je me blesse ou quand je pleure. L'année prochaine je pars au collège et je sais que ça rends mon papa malheureux même si il ne le montre jamais devant moi parce qu'il ne veux pas que je me sente coupable._

 _Je sais qu'il sera toujours là pour moi et qu'il m'aime très fort, jusqu'aux galaxies très très lointaines._

 _Je sais qu'il n'a pas eu comme moi, une belle enfance, c'est pour ça qu'il se rattrape toujours avec nous et qu'il ne refuse jamais de nous emmener au cinéma ou d'aller manger une glace._

 _Superman et Wonder Woman sauvent peut-être le monde mais mon papa sauve avant tout sa famille et c'est pour ça qu'il est le héros que je préfère._

« Lily… ma chérie c'est très beau, merci. »

Il l'a prit dans ses bras pour la serrer fort, un peu trop pour elle. Sa fille savait qu'il n'avait pas eu d'enfance comme elle. Il n'était jamais entré dans les détails alors elle ne pouvait pas tout saisir. Mais pour Harry cette rédaction était un véritable trésor. Il n'avait jamais pu faire ça, écrire une rédaction sur un membre de la famille, être étreint. Il n'avait jamais eu personne pour porter son cartable ou pour le consoler des cauchemars en plein milieu de la nuit.

Lily avait un peu de mal à saisir ce qui émouvait tant son père. Il la serrait trop fort mais elle ne se débattit pas. Parfois son père était trop collant mais c'était parce qu'il l'aimait. Un jour elle comprendrait ce qu'avait réellement été l'enfance de son père et comprendrait ce que cette rédaction signifiait pour lui, elle qui n'avait voulu que lui faire plaisir.

Il était son héros après tout.


End file.
